The Best Night Ever/Gallery
Preparing for the Gala Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie is happy, like always. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png|Derpin' happy! Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie's uncontrollable joy for the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png|Mid-air rotation. Pinkie Pie jumping S1E26.png|Air-kickin' happy! Pinkie Pie's Final Jump S1E26.png|Air-bouncing happy Pinkie Pie. Twilight Distracted S1E26.png|Twilight trying to concentrate. Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|It's hard to read when this is happening. Twilight and Pinkie "please stop shouting" S01E26.png|"Please stop shouting." Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Rarity isn't liking what she notices. Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png|Air brakes. Pinkie Pie and Rarity staring at each other S1E26.png|Oddly solid landing. What is Twilight doing S1E26.png|Twilight studies with intense concentration. Pinkie Pie is confused S1E26.png|Spike and Pinkie watching Twilight read. Spike and Pinkie S1E26.png|She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala. Rarity, Pinkie and Spike looking around S1E26.png|Where are the others? It's getting late. Applejack Arrives S1E26.png|Hold your horses, girl. We're here. Confident Twilight "perfect! I'm ready!" S01E26.png|"Perfect! I'm ready!" Twilight Sparkle prepared S1E26.png|I can do this! Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png|Perfect! I'm ready. Apple for Twilight's transformation spell S1E26.png|Oh hey, an apple! Main ponies group stare S1E26.png|Are we having pie? Apple transforming S1E26.png|It's alive! Apple Carriage S1E26.png|That's a very nice chariot. Confident Twilight with amazed friends S1E26.png|Even Rarity wishes she could do that. Impressed with Twilight's spell S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png|Her mane is a mouse nest? Fluttershy lowers her head so the mice can reach the ground safely S1E26.png|They are gonna be okay, right? Mice S1E26.png|Fluttershy's mice friends. Twilight Gets Ready S1E26.png|Just watch, guys. Mice-horse S1E26.png|Uncanny valley? Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.png|Looks like Twilight's friends don't quite get it yet. Mouse Horses S1E26.png|Don't worry, they'll be mice again at midnight. Twilight presents mouse horses "neat, huh?" S01E26.png|Ta-da. Opalescence enlarged eyes S1E26.png|I see large mice. Fluttershy opal NO! S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Opalescence S1E26.png|"MEOW!" Opalescence happy in air S1E26.png|Opal looks a little too happy. Opalescence S1E26 S1E26.png|Opal. Those are horses not mice. Opalescence scares mouse horses S01E26.png|Hi ho, Silver! Twilight those horses S1E26.png|"Those Horses were supposed to pull our carriage" Twilight wonders how they will get to the gala S1E26.png|You say that as if Horses are hard to come by Rarity being dramatic S1E26.png|"Oh, whatever shall we do?!" Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Rarity has a back-up plan. Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Rarity recruiting other ponies to pull the carriage. Rarity happy S01E26.png|Rarity in her happy state. Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Lucky Clover and Caramel. Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png|Rarity has her ways and charm. Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png|"Oh yeah...right" Rarity's salon Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting their manes done S1E26.png|3 ponies using the dryer Pinkie Pie Dryer S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie goofing around as usual. Spike wanting to get in S1E26.png|C'mon, let me in, please? Rarity NO S01E26.png|But we're not dressed! Applejack comments S01E26.png|Applejack have a comment with Rarity. We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|"We normally don't wear clothes." Rarity irritated S01E26.png|Ughhhhhh! Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us DO have standards" Excited Spike "all night long!" S01E26.png|I can't wait, guys. Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash looks awesome in this pic, don't you think? Rarity getting ready S01E26.png|Those fake eyelashes seem to pretty straining to apply. Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png|Putting on fake eyelashes. Applejack Manicure S1E26.png|Brushie, hoof, brushie! Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png|Fluttershy does not like a spit shine. Pinkie Pie with a flat mane S01E26.png|Happy, flat-haired Pinkie Pie is so cute...or is she? Pinkie Pie with her regular mane again S01E26.png|Re-''pop!'' Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Oh. Disappointed Spike S1E26.png|Oh, okay. You guys have fun then. Twilight makeup S01E26.png|Don't worry Spike. Twilight get spend time S1E26.png|We'll all get to spend time together. Spike is excited again S01E26.png|Great! Approaching the Gala Spike "tour of Canterlot" S01E26.png|Spike can hear the eagerness of the ponies. Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur. The ponies talking inside the carriage S1E26.png|The ponies talking inside the carriage. Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get going! Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|Excuse me? Lucky angry S01E26.png|"If you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity...Huh!" Spike is relieved S1E26.png|Whew! Carriage by a waterfall S1E26.png|Will the carriage even fit that bridge? Canterlot from afar S1E26.png|Canterlot looks simply magical in the sunset. Canterlot S1E26.png|Canterlot in all of its glory. Arriving at the gala S1E26.png|Exterior view of Canterlot at night. Spike opening carriage door 1 S1E26.png|Last stop, the Grand Galloping Gala. Spike opening carriage door 2 S1E26.png|''Come out, ladies.'' Rarity's hoof with glass shoe S1E26.png|Glass shoes, fancy. Spike peeking as main six disembark S1E26.png|Taking a peek. Spike amazed by main six S1E26.png|"Whoah!" Twilight in her Gala dress S1E26.png|Twilight looks absolutely great. The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|The girls look radiant. Spike "you all look amazing!" S01E26.png|"You all look amazing!" Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|Twilight: "I can't believe we're finally here!" Observatory tower S1E26.png|Observatory! To look upon the skies, for the Princess. Fireworks in the night skies of Canterlot S1E26.png|Fireworks in the night skies of Canterlot. At the Gala Twilight starts a song S1E26.png|Twilight on her Gala dress Twilight and her choir S1E26.png|Twilight and the choir singing Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png|Fluttershy has the first solo. Fluttershy and Perfect Pace "I'm going to see them all" S01E26.png|Why hello there. Fluttershy singing "all the creatures" S1E26.png|"All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala!" Scene starts transitioning to Fluttershy's gala fantasy S1E26.png|''At the Gala!'' Fluttershy befriending animals in her fantasy S1E26.png|"All the birdies, and the critters..." Fluttershy "They will love me big and small" S1E26.png|"They will love me big and small!" Fluttershy flying with butterflies S1E26.png|"We'll become good friends forever... right here at the Gala!" Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png|Fluttershy and her choir (from left to right: "Masquerade", Shooting Star, Eclair Crème, "Sir Pony Moore", Fine Line, "Star Gazer", "Charm", and Perfect Pace.) Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png|Applejack's up next. Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Selling food and making business. Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png|Sea Swirl and Parasol at Applejack's stand. Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|"And I'll earn a lot of money... for the Apple family!" Applejack ends her "At the Gala" solo S1E26.png|''At the Gala!'' Stallions singing in harmony S1E26.png Blue Moon and Chocolate Sun walking S1E26.png Rows of unicorn stallions S1E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png|Rarity's solo. Rarity fantasizing about Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|"They will meet fair Rarity." Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Prince Blueblood in Rarity's dream S1E26.png|"My Prince Charming." Rarity and Blueblood "how gallant he will be" S01E26.png|"And how gallant he will be." Rarity singing S1E26.png|"He will treat me like a lady tonight at the Gala!" Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png|Rarity ends her solo. At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png|Each of us will live our dreams. Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|"Been dreamin' I've been waitin'." Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|"To fly with those great ponies." At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png|"Perform for crowds..." At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png|"...of thousands." Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|"They'll shower us with diamonds." The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|''At the Gala.'' Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png|Left to right: "Caesar", Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica Lilac singing after Rainbow Dash's solo. Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png|Pinkie leaping high in the air. Pinkie Pie looks to her side S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie on her Gala dress. Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png|Pinkie wants to have the best party ever! Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|"Ponies playing" Pinkie Pie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png|"Ponies dancing" Pinkie Pie accompanied by Sprinkle Medleys S1E26.png|"With me at the Grand Gala" Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie singing with her choir. At the Gala Princess Celestia appears S01E26.png|Celestia, making her appearance. Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png|"It is going to be so special." Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|This will be the best night... Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Ever! Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png|Twilight and her choir head for the gala. At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png|Into the Gala, let's go in At the Gala background ponies 4 S01E26.png|And have the best night ever Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|The ponies singing. Fluttershy and Twilight "meet new friends" S01E26.png|Twilight and Fluttershy... Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight "sell some apples" S01E26.png|...who are joined by Applejack... Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity "find my prince" S01E26.png|...and Rarity. Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png|The main cast of characters marching together in the musical number. Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png|To meet!!! Applejack To Sell S1E26.png|To sell!!! Rarity To Find S1E26.png|To find!!! Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|To prove!!! Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png|To whoop!!! Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png|To talk!!! At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Into The Gala! Into The Gala! Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png|The castle in Canterlot. Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|Fireworks, shooting from the castle. Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png|At the Gala! Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|"YEAH!" Spike with lazy eyes after being spun around S1E26.png|The main 6 take off, leaving Spike confused and alone Spike all alone S1E26.png|Spike all alone. Meeting expectations Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|This hallway lacks the use of security from the Canterlot guards. Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png|Twilight sees Princess Celestia. Twilight greets Celestia S1E26.png|"Princess Celestia!" Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|Twilight and Celestia meet once more. Twilight and Celestia "we have so much to catch up on" S01E26.png|I'm glad I could make it. Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png|Twilight at Celestia's side. Twilight wish came true S1E26.png|Happy to be by her mentor's side. Rarity excited S01E26.png|Rarity, sees her "true love." Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood sees Rarity. Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Rarity spots the prince. Rarity play it cool S1E26.png|Act cool. Rarity imagines Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Hey there, don't let this face fool you. Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|Rarity following the Prince. Fine Line and Shooting Star are talking in the background. Fluttershy elated to hear a meadowlark S1E26.png|"Oh my! A meadowlark!" Fluttershy looking for the meadowlark S1E26.png|This is even better than I thought. Fluttershy exploring the gardens S1E26.png|Fluttershy, entering the gardens Fluttershy happy in the gardens S1E26.png|Oh my. Fluttershy listens to the bird calling S1E26.png|"I think she's calling to me." Fluttershy happy because the bird is calling out for her S1E26.png|"This is exactly what I've wished for!" Fluttershy calling out to the bird S1E26.png|Singing for the Meadowlark Fluttershy listens to the bird singing S1E26.png|She hears the Meadowlark respond Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png|Moving her stand to where there are ponies around. Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png|Time to start selling Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Food all set up. Applejack asks Soarin' which item he wants S1E26.png|"Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png|"I'll take that big apple pie!" Applejack happy to make first sale S1E26.png|"Yee-haw!" Applejack happy to make first sale 2 S1E26.png|"In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." Applejack happy to make first sale 3 S1E26.png|Happy about her first sell. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Soarin making his way back to the VIP place. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|"Always hungry after a show, eh, Soarin?" Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|Accidentally letting go of his beloved pie. Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png|"MY PIE!!!" Rainbow Dash sees Soarin's falling pie S1E26.png|No time to waste Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png|Dash for the rescue! Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png|The pie has been saved,thanks to Rainbow Dash! Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png|Wow, he wasn't even this happy when she saved his life Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png|Walking away with his pie. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow meets Spitfire. The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png|Spitfire looking adorable. Soarin' eating pie S1E26.png|Mmm... Pie... Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Wanna come hang out with us? Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Rainbow's about to enter. Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|Rainbow having a bit of a fangirl moment. Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie excited to be at the Gala S01E26.png|Time to dance! Grand Galloping Gala "shiny dancy floor" S01E26.png|The shiny dance floor! Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" S01E26.png|The pretty party ponies! Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png|The fancy band! Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" 2 S01E26.png|Pretty! Octavia and Beauty Brass S01E26.png|Fancy! Pinkie Pie "Gotta dance" S1E26.png|"Gotta Dance!" Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png|Pinkie dancing at the Gala. Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png|"Nobody grooves/Like the girls with the hooves..." Pinkie Pie stands next to the statue S1E26.png|Dancing on a statue... Pinkie Pie "it's all I ever dreamed" S01E26.png|..Put your hooves up in the air! Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png|The ponies don't necessarily approve of Pinkie's dancing. Pinkie Pie singing S1E26.png|Interrupting the music. Musician ponies look at Pinkie Pie S1E26.png|Huh colt. This is gonna be one of THOSE gigs, isn't it? Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Octavia Melody, do I have to deal with this? Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png|Hi There! Your F Sharp needs tuning. Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png|Hugging two ponies a little too tightly. Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|Singing at the top of her lungs. Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png|Lemony Gem and "Serena"'s cutie marks revealed Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png|Wait a minute. Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png|"It's all I ever...dreamed?" Not what they've expected Rarity sniff S01E26.png|Sniffing a lovely rose. Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|"Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." Rarity expecting too much from Blueblood S1E26.png|"I am...Rarity." Blueblood "offers" Rarity a rose S01E26.png|Rarity grins widely. Blueblood gives himself a rose S01E26.png|"It goes with my eyes." Rarity sad S01E26.png|Rarity is diasppointed. Fluttershy galloping S01E26.png|Fluttershy eager to find the whistler. Fluttershy galloping 2 S01E26.png|Happy Fluttershy. Fluttershy looking behind S01E26.png|My little meadowlark is right around this bend! Fluttershy finds Mr. Greenhooves whistling S1E26.png|Whistling coming from a blank-flanked fellow gardener. Fluttershy turns around to Mr. Greenhooves S1E26.png|Was that you? Mr. Greenhooves talks to Fluttershy S1E26.png|Yup! I love whistlin' while I work! Fluttershy looks around for the bird S1E26.png|Fluttershy finds her mystery whistler. Fluttershy a little disappointed S1E26.png|Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me. Fluttershy in the garden S1E26.png|Ooh, more animals! Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png|I must meet them. Fluttershy scares the critters away S01E26.png|I scared them. Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png|Why do I have such a loudmouth? Fluttershy is such a loudmouth S01E26.png|"Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth." Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Ponies minding their own business. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Spitfire and Soarin. Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Dash getting through a crowd Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|Trying to get Spitfire's attention. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Soarin, doesn't notice Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored S01E26.png|Determined to get the Wonderbolts' attention. Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Applejack "First minute, first sale" S1E26.png|"First minute, first sale." Fine Line walks by Applejack's stand S1E26.png Applejack disappointed S1E26.png|"This ain't what I expected at all." Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png|Who will take the last seat? Rarity "This isn't at all what I imagined" S1E26.png|"This isn't at all what I imagined." Twilight "This isn't what I hoped" S1E26.png|"This isn't what I hoped." Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash, stands out. Rainbow Dash "This isn't hanging out" S01E26.png|"This isn't hanging out." Fluttershy "This isn't what I wished for" S1E26.png|"This isn't what I wished for." Twilight "No!" S1E26.png|"No!" Rarity determined S1E26.png|"I've waited all my life-" Fluttershy determined S1E26.png|"For this moment-" Pinkie Pie determined S1E26.png|"And I'm not going to-" Applejack determined S1E26.png|"Let it slip by!" Rainbow Dash determined S1E26.png|"If it's the last thing I do--" Twilight Sparkle "I'm gonna make this..." S1E26.png|"I'm gonna make this..." Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png|"The best night ever!" Livening things up Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png|Setting a trap. Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png|I think I got something. Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png|"I just wanna be your... friend?" Mr. Greenhooves eating a carrot S1E26.png|The gardener eating the carrot. Mr. Greenhooves falls in Fluttershy's cardboard trap S1E26.png|"Sounds good to me!" Fluttershy serious S01E26.png|I didn't mean you... Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png|If they don't notice you, make them notice you! Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|Dashie gets an idea. Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|"Up you go!" Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png|Don't worry, Rainbow Dash to the rescue. Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png|"You're welcome, sir." Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|"I'm sure the Wonderbolts will see me now." Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|The Wonderbolts don't notice Rainbow Dash. Rainbow kicks S1E26.png|Forget it. Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|That didn't go well Prince Blueblood stopping Rarity S1E26.png|Sure, this seems like a gentlemanly gesture, but don't hold your breath. Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png|I know he must have a charming side. Prince Blueblood "one would hate to slip" S01E26.png|Just look at those eyes, he's such a fool. Rarity and Blueblood stare at each other S01E26.png|If you wouldn't mind. Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|This colt is not a gentlepony. The Pony Pokey Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png|Ooh, I got a great idea! Pinkie Pie whispers something to Frederick Horseshoepin S1E26.png|Telling her plan to the piano player. Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png|Whisper whisper. Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png|Hmm? Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png|Oh dear. Pinkie Pie about to sing S1E26.png|Attention party ponies! Gasp S01E26.png|*Gasp* Band S01E26.png|Pinkie gives the orchestra the cue. Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png|They begin to play the Pony Pokey. Sir Pony Moore shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Fine Line shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Perfect Pace shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png|Vigorous hoof-shake Twilight after shaking S1E26.png|Ouch... Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Twilight hesitate S01E26.png|Ow, my hoof. Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png|Apples are on the way. Star Gazer trips S1E26.png|Ack! Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png|Applejack helps him to get up Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png|Want some apple treats, fellow pony? Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png|Star Gazer isn't interested. Disappointed Applejack S1E26.png|Saddened Applejack. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Two of the Wonderbolts chatting. Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow almost gets their attention The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|They are taken away Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Taking a photo.. Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored 2 S01E26.png|I gotta do this! Prince Blueblood "tilt your head in" S01E26.png|If you would insist.. Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png|..Please, be a gentlecolt... Prince Blueblood "tilt your head in" 2 S01E26.png|..I insist, you do it. Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|I said you do it! Understand me, Blueblood?! Prince Blueblood offended S01E26.png|''What?'' Prince Blueblood angrily pouts S01E26.png|''I refuse to!'' Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity enraged S01E26.png|Rarity is angry. Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|Ahh!!! Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png|Fluttershy is having a hard time. Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png|Come back here! Fluttershy stomping S1E26.png|I am so frustrated! Fluttershy huffing S1E26.png|Where are you, you little squirrel?? Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|COME OUT!!!! Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png|Scary Fluttershy. Fluttershy is frustrated S1E26.png|YAH!!!!!! Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|He hits a much higher chord on the ivories... Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie plays Octavia's instrument for her. Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png|Pinkie knocking into Octavia. Pinkie Pie singing the Pony Pokey S1E26.png|Dancing. Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Lyrica upset S01E26.png|"Young lady! This is not that kind of party!" Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png|"Ooooohhhhhh..." Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S01E26.png|"They don't want to "party." These ponies want to PAR-TAY!" The worst night ever Applejack bored before Rarity and Blueblood walk over S1E26.png|Bored Applejack is bored. Applejack excited to see Rarity walk over S1E26.png|Hey Rarity! Rarity and Blueblood in front of Applejack's stand S01E26.png|They almost look like a cute couple, don't they? ...Almost... Applejack charges Rarity and Blueblood for fritters S1E26.png|"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png|Who's gonna pay? Applejack gives apple fritters to Rarity for free S1E26.png|"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack hands Rarity the fritters S1E26.png|Here ya go.. Rarity and Blueblood "at least SOMEPONY has good manners" S01E26.png|About to take a bite.. Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png|My tongue! Prince Blueblood being a drama queen S1E26.png|My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! Prince Blueblood "I'm going to the buffet" S01E26.png|I'm going to the buffet for some hors d'oeuvres. Rarity angry at the prince S1E26.png|Angry Rarity follows. Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif|Fluttershy's crazy side emerges. Fluttershy to Flutter Evil S1E26.png|If critters run away, MAKE 'EM COME AND PLAY! Fluttershy falling into her own trap S1E26.png|Ah. Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|Its a trap...err too late. Fluttershy trapped in her trap close-up S1E26.png|Trapped in her own net. Fluttershy caught in her own trap S1E26.png|Dreams can shatter though. Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png|DJ Pinkie Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png|Ready to party Pinkie style? Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png|..It's going to be so much fun! Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png|Personal space? Never heard of her, but she's welcome to dance too! May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png|Uh, Pinkie... Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png|The poor pony getting thrown away. May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png|How did you get over there? Applejack bringing apple cake into hall S1E26.png|"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png|These ponies will eat them, I'm sure. Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|"Stage Diiiiive!" Pinkie Pie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png|This won't be good. Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png|This way.. Cake incoming S1E26.png|A cake is on its way Blueblood uses Rarity as pony shield S01E26.png|Seriously? Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood for using her as a shield against the cake S1E26.png|She had it with this so-called Prince. Rarity enraged! S1E26.png|Did you know that you're a horse's rear end, Blueblood? Rarity rants on Blueblood S1E26.png|You, sir, are the most UN-charming prince I have ever seen! Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png|In fact, the only thing "royal" about you is that you are a royal PAIN!!! Prince Blueblood "stay back!" S01E26.png|You're all messy.. Prince Blueblood "just had myself groomed" S01E26.png|Stay back! I just had myself groomed! Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png|Afraid to get dirty? Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png|Here have some cake! Prince Blueblood bumping into statue S1E26.png|He can't stand being dirty. Rainbow Dash "now's my chance!" S1E26.png|Now's my chance! Surprised crowd S1E26.png|The crowd and The Wonderbolts are stunned. Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|I did it! Rainbow Dash starts wobbling under statue's weight S1E26.png|Uh oh. Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Do you even lift? Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png|Watching as the chaos unfolds... Rainbow Crash S01E26.png|...which causes this to happen. Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom S01E26.png|Princess Celestia and Twilight. Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png|Ooh... Twilight "can't get any worse" S01E26.png|"Well...it cant get any worse." Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Run! It's Flutterage! Perspective animation error S1E26.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png|Run. We need to go S1E26.png|Come quickly! Fluttershy holding a squirrel in her mouth S1E26.png|Well, that squirrel won't be stealing any more birdseed... Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's glass slipper S1E26.png|Cinderella? Rarity "let's go!" S1E26.png Rarity in Gala dress cropped S1E26.png|He will never find me now Donut Joe's shop Spike in donut shop S01E26.png|I want another one! Spike and Joe talking to each other S1E26.png|Spike needs to watch his sugar Spike wants another doughnut S1E26.png|I get what I want! Joe looking surprised S1E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png|That was a wild night Spike asks about the night S1E26.png|How was your best night ever? Spike hears about the night S1E26.png|That sounds like the worst night ever! Main 6 and Spike "IT WAS!" S01E26.png|It was! Twilight worries that Princess Celestia is upset S01E26.png|Hee hee.. Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png|She's not the slightest upset. Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png|Spike and Applejack sharing a giggle. Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png|A wonderful group of friends, and Princess Celestia. Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png|Just your usual doughnut party with an Alicorn. pl:Niezapomniany wieczór/Galeria